el futboll me hizo conocer al amor de mi vida
by Rocio-Tochio1
Summary: bueno la historia trata de como kazemaru se enamora profundamente de reika y al no poder de dejar de pensar en ella vuelve a osaka pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al descubrir que reika ya esta con... PASEN Y LEAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno este es mi primer fic XD espero que les guste .pero sin antes agradecer a Michelle Guzman quien me ayudo ,bueno leeanlo **

**La decisión de Kazemaru **

Era un día como cualquier otro en raimon y los chicos entrenaban arduamente y se preparaban para su próximo partido en la copa FFI .Pero uno de ellos se encontraba muy distraído ,si era chico del cabello azul claro,quien se encontraba muy pensativo y preocupado quien sabe en que estaba pensando ,quisas en una chica? Pero quien seria .

justo en ese momento llega Rika quien llama a kazemaru

_Kazemaru_:hola Rika que tal (preocupado)

_Rika_ : hola kaze que tal pero porque esa cara ^^"

_Kazemaru_ : a bu-bueno esque yo te quería hacer una pregunta

_Rika_ : aya adelante dime

_Kazemaru_ : mm la verdad y-yo queria saber si tu sabes algo sobre Reika-sam

_Rika_ : a bu-bueno con respecto a eso yooo la verdad no me comunico con ella hace tiempo (nerviosa)pero seguro que esta bien ..y porqe lo preguntas (- -) dijo un poco picara

_Kazemaru_ : bueno es que la verdad -.- yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella(sonrojado)

_Rika_ : Kaze-chan ¡! No me digas que etto tu ,te has enamorado de re-reika-sam (sorprendida) no lo puedo creer!

_Kazemaru_ : mmm bueno la verdad yooo! Solo queria saber como se encuentra (nervioso) mm Rika-chan me prometes no contarle de esto a nadie por favor? Y yo te dire la verdad sii?

_Rika_: ajaa te prometo no decir nada soy una tumba lo prometo Kaze ¡ pero ya dilo(desesperada)

_Kazemaru_ : b-bu-bueno la verdad esque yo es-estoy enamorado de Reika-sam y no puedo de dejar de pensar en ella desde que la vi en Osaka me facino su forma de ser ,muy buena y dulce conmigo (sonrojado)

_Rika_ : wauuu kaze si que estas enamorado de ella (-_-)" bueno pero sabes Kaze yo te recomendaria verdaderamente que te olvides de ella dijo la chica un poco triste / /

_Kazemaru_: Ri-Rika-sam porque me dices eso /:O/ (sorprendido)

_Rika_ : bueno Kaze esque la verdad yo no me opongo .. pero es por tu propio bien que tu no te iluciones tanto (nerviosa)

_Kazemaru_ : p-pero Rika-chan que tiene de de malo ella, dime pasa algo _?

Justo en ese momento llega Endo quien abia terminado de entrenar y vio a Kazemaru con Rika .este escucho un poco de la conversación que los dos tuvieron ,y al oir esto se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba enamorado (-.-)

_Endo_: hola Kazemaru ;hola Rika que tal chicos de que tanto hablan hee?( )

_Rika__y__Kazemaru_ : hola Endo (dijeron los dos un poco nerviosos)

_Endo_ : (-.-) mm oye Rika sabes , que Ichinose pregunto por ti ,la verdad le dije que te iba a buscar ,pero ya que te veo por que no vas con el creo que estaba un poco desesperado( dijo Endo para poder conversar con Kazemaru)

_Rika_ : ¡enseriooo ! ,permiso entonces (dijo votando a Endo a un lado ) ,hay voy cariñitoo esperamee!

_Kazemaru_ : y que tal endo ,perdón por no aver terminado el entrenamiento pero esque tenia cosas que hacer (desganado y nervioso )

_Endo_: Kazemaru no trates de mentirme sabes muy bien porque estuviste asi en el entrenamiento ,es por la chica de Osaka verdad ,por Reika ,sabes al parecer esa chica si te ha impactado fuertemente verdad? (picaro)

_Kazemaru_ : En-Endo pero tu como sabes? Quien te dijo (sonrojado)

_Endo_ : sabes no tienes de que avergonzarte eso es normal ,además lo que digo es cierto verdad?

_Kazemaru_ : bueno Endo la verdad tu eres mi amigo y no te puedo engañar ,si estoy enamorado de ella y desde que regresamos de hay no puedo olvidarla (sonrojado)

_Endo_: aja ya lo sabia ,pero bueno el consejo que te puedo dar esque la busques además todavía falta para nuestro partido

_Kazemaru_ : si-si pero sabes Rika me dijo que no me ilucionara mucho , la verdad no se porque dijo eso pero yo si quiero decirle lo que siento(triste)

_Endo_ : sabes no le hagas caso a Rika seguro esta celosa por su amiga ,vamos anda a Osaka y conquístala

_Kazemaru_ : si tienes razón iré aya y la conquistare (decidido)

**Huuuu al parecer el pobre no se imagina lo k le espera huyy bueno eso lo veran en el proximo capitulo jaja y espero que les ayagustadon_n es mi primer fic. arigatho + espero que les aya gustado jaja espero los reviews bye+**


	2. Chapter 2

**jaja bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste XD **

**la decepción de Kazemaru**

_**Endo**_ : sabes no le agas caso a Rika seguro esta celosa por su amiga ,vamos anda a Osaka y conquístala

_**Kazemaru**_ : si tienes razón iré aya y la conquistare (decidido) …..(n_n)

_**Kazemaru**_: sabes Endo ,muchas gracias por tus consejos la verdad estaba muy inseguro pero ahora se que tengo que luchar por lo que mas anhelo (dijo muy alegre )

_**Endo**_: a si de nada (u_u) pero que esperas alista tus cosas y vete a Osaka antes que alguien te la quite (alegre)

_**Kazemaru**_ : hi! adiós Endo y gracias por todo ,ha y no le digas de esto a Rika quiero que sea sorpresa!

_**Endo**_ : si yaa vete (-_-¡)

Después de una hora Rika volvió de la cancha de fútbol mirando a Endo con una mirada de desprecio

_**Rika**_ : Endo Mamoru eres un mentiroso mi cariñito no estaba hay ,solo fue una excusa para votarme verdad (dijo la chica un poco amarga )U_U

_**Endo**_ : bueno mira es que era por Kazemaru tenias que recibir unos cuantos consejos de mi (orgulloso)

_**Rika**_ : así y que consejos según tu y sobre que? (decía muy intrigada )

_**Endo**_ recordó lo que Kazemaru le avía dicho sobre no decir nada a Rika pero la emoción hizo que contara todo detalladamente ,después de unos minutos Rika reacciono muy molesta dándole un cocacho en la cabeza

_**Rika **_: como pudiste dar tal consejo tonto (-.-*) (dijo con una venita en la frente de amargura)

_**Endo**_ : pe-pero que tiene de malo (aterrorizado)

_**Rika**_ : que no sabes que Kazemaru esta muy enamorado de ella y si va aya podría llevarse una decepción (molesta y preocupada)

_**Endo**_ : sabes pues en este momento Kazemaru ya debe estar saliendo para aya ,ya no se puede hacer nada ( )

_**Rika**_ : etto si tienes razón solo queda esperar (-_-¡)(y los dos se fueron un poco preocupados ).

Por otro lado Kazemaru alisto su equipaje y se fue con destino a Osaka . El chico pensaba muy alegre y ilusionadamente en como darle una sorpresa a Reika , el tenia muchas ganas de abrazarla y besarla quería que todo fuera perfecto ,después de unas cuantas horas el chico llego y se hospedo en un hotel del cual salio muy rápido para buscar a Reika .

Después de eso se dirigía con muchas ansias ,hasta que por correr muy rápido se tropezó y callo al suelo

_**Kazemaru**_ : vaya que vergüenza espero que nadie me aya visto (pensó) mientras se limpiaba su chaqueta

En ese momento ve a una chica muy bonita que caminaba con el uniforme de las triple C ,era Reika quien caminaba muy tranquilamente como dirigiéndose a su entrenamiento .Kazemaru la vio y simplemente no lo podía creer ,era ella, la chica que tanto avía esperado por verla de nuevo .El se emocionó mucho y quería correr hacia ella y decirle cuanto la amaba .quiso gritar su nombre muy fuerte para llamarla .

_**Kazemaru**_ : Reik…. .No termino de completar su nombre ya que cuando menos se dio cuenta un chico muy apuesto se dirigía hacia ella y la abrazo dándole un beso en los labios , cosa que Kazemaru vio muy triste y agacho la cabeza y no puedo voltear para no ver lo que ocurría ,simplemente se escondió detrás de un muro observando todo como a punto de llorar ,ya que tenia el corazón destrozado .

_**Kazemaru**_ : vaya realmente fui un tonto al venir acá por ella ,Rika tenia razón no debí ilusionarme mucho (dijo muy triste y con los ojos a punto de votar una lagrima )

En ese instante Reika se separó del chico muy sonrojada ,mientras que este la abrazaba

_**Reika**_ : ya basta Mark tengo que ir a entrenar (dijo un poco incomoda) (yo: por sea caso es otro Mark no el de jaja)

_**Mark**_ : pero que tiene de malo ,tu eres mi novia no? (dijo el chico un poco molesto)

_**Reika**_ : no ,no es eso pero es que tengo que ir a entrenar y se me hace tarde ,adiós te veo luego

_**Mark**_ : ok ,ya que, te veré luego

Mientras que Mark se iba ,Reika caminaba muy lentamente ya que avía inventado esa excusa para apartarlo ,por lo que Kazemaru seguía escondido hasta que ella se pasara de frente ,pero esta ya lo avía visto .

_**Reika**_ : Kazemaru por que mejor no sales de hay (dijo la chica triste por lo que avía pasado )

En ese instante Kazemaru salio de donde estaba escondido y le dio una pequeña sonrisa ,por lo que Reika sintió mucho alegría al verlo después de tanto tiempo ,pero estaba muy apenada por lo que avía pasado ,pero al verlo de nuevo no puedo evitar ir y abrazarlo de nuevo saludándolo muy alegre

_**Reika**_ : Kazee cuanto tiempo sin verte ,realmente me alegro que estés aquí ,sabes ya quiero ir a a jugar fútbol de nuevo contigo (lo seguía abrazando)

Pero Kazemaru no podía evitar estar muy triste por lo que avía visto ya que sabia ,que ella estaba con alguien y Perseo que el solo llegaría a molestar esa relación

_**Kazemaru**_ : perdón si te incomode viendo todo esto ,la verdad no esperaba que tuvieras novio ,esto ,lo siento ahora no tengo tiempo para ir contigo será parea la próxima tengo cosas que hacer (dijo el chico separándola de el )

**Jeje etto bueno espero que les aya gustado (n_n)yo me quedo aquí , y tratare de subir mas capítulos huí al parecer a Kaze le afecto un poco ,era ovio .bueno bye+**


End file.
